


Baby Maribi

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Baby Maribi [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sanjay and Craig (Cartoon)
Genre: Cousins, Cute, Ghosts, Hide and Seek, Horror, Humor, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Hector's baby cousin is coming for a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

Hector was watching a video but he hears a door bell.

Hector opens the door.

But Hector hears a cute voice babbling.

It was his baby cousin.

She has dark brown hair in curly pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt under her lavender dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

"Oh hi Maribi"

Maribi squealed

Hector's eyes were sparkling

"You're-you're staying all weekend"

Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan said "All weekend!?"

Maribi's mom said "All weekend!"

The car drives away

Hector said "Uh-oh?"

Megan walked to Maribi

"Hi Maribi"

Maribi giggled

Megan's eyes were sparkling.

Hector facepalmed "This is gonna be tougher than I thought"


	2. Chapter 2

Hector said "Sanjay Craig I need your help my baby cousin is coming for a visit and her name is Maribi"

Sanjay and Craig's eyes become sparkly "Maribi is coming for a visit!?"

But Maribi appears behind them.

Sanjay and Craig screamed

Craig said "Okay we're gonna play hide and seek"

Transition

Maribi walked to a tree and started counting.

Sanjay, Craig and Hector run off

Maribi babbled as she began to follow them.

Sanjay, Craig and Hector walked into a cemetery.

Hector said "Are you sure this is a cemetery"

Craig said "She'll never find us in here"

But they hears a creepy girl singing

Sanjay, Craig and Hector whimpered

Demonic screeching

Sanjay, Craig and Hector screamed

Thunder crashing


	3. Chapter 3

Maribi walked into the cemetery but saws a creepy woman humming a tune.

It was a young woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with red skulls.

Maribi walked to her 

"Hello"

Maribi hugged her much to her dismay.

Creepy music box playing

She holds Maribi

But Maribi touch her hair with her small fingers.

She smiles.


End file.
